A Baby for You to Love
by SouthernBelle95
Summary: "Here is a baby with eyes of blue, straight from heaven, right to you. Straight from heaven up above, here is a baby for you to love." How all the mothers of the Outsiders found out they were pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

She held her hair back the best she could before throwing up again.

"Dammit woman! You're gonna be late for work! I'm not losing the house because of your lazy ass. Now move it!"

She quickly got on her feet and went to the sink to wash her face. When she was through and walked in the living room she saw her husband reclined in his chair right in front of the TV.

"Parker, you're not gonna try and find another job today?"

He mumbled under his breath and took a long swig of beer.

"I'll do it next week, Laura. Mind your own business." He turned around in his chair and looked her over. "You need to get your lazy ass to work. Now get."

She knew not to say anything else and walked out the door. Instead of taking their car to work she would have to walk. She knew he would get mad if he didn't have a way to get wherever he wanted to go today and would blow up about it tonight. So instead she walked out of their yard and onto the road heading toward the diner where she worked.

She felt the urge to throw up, and quickly went over to the nearest bush. She waited a few minutes and thanked God she didn't throw up in public. She almost knew for sure what the sickness was, but dreaded asking off from work to go to the doctor to make sure. And she knew her husband wouldn't be happy about it.

Before she knew it she was at the diner. When she walked in the door the smell of food hit her hard and she felt the urge to throw up again. She put her hand over her mouth and quickly walked to the back where she took off her coat and ran to the bathroom.

Opening time came soon and she decided to work a few hours before asking the boss for the next day off. For three hours she ran from table to table, kitchen to dining room. Bringing food, taking dishes, and refilling drinks.

After a while she looked at the clock and decided now was a good enough time to ask her boss. She wiped her hands on her apron and walked up to the cash register. Her boss sat there taking money from customers, counting it, putting it in the register. After the customers left the old woman looked at Laura.

"What do you want?" She took out a cigarette and lit it and Laura felt the urge to throw up again.

"I was wondering, Mrs. Walters if I could have the day off tomorrow."

The old woman looked up from her money long enough to give Laura a scowl.

"Why the hell do you need to take off?"

"Well ma'am." She swallowed the throw up that had managed to make its way up back down. "You see, I've got to go to the doctor."

Boss lady looked at her and mumble under her breath. "Fine. If you have to go, go. But you're not getting paid. You pull this again and I might have let you go." She looked back down at her precious money and I knew that that was my cue to leave. I also knew that I should still get paid if I'm just going to the doctor, but arguing with her about that matter wasn't work getting fired over.

The next morning she told her husband she was going to work so he wouldn't start up. She went to the hospital, signed in, and was not sitting in the waiting room. She was there for an hour and a half before a nurse finally told her it was her time.

After the doctor was through with his examination and she was dressed, he had her sit in a chair while he looked in his folder. He finally looked up at her with a big smile.

"Well, it looks like you'll have a special little present a few weeks before Christmas."

She gasped and couldn't help but smile. "You mean?"

The doctor smiled again and nodded. "You're pregnant Mrs. Mathews!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! Hope you like it! Please review for me. I appreciate it.**

***I do not own the Outsiders(unfortunatly)***

* * *

She heaves herself up because she's coughing so hard. The pain in her chest is so unbearable. The medication that the doctors give her never seems to help.

Her husband runs in the room after hearing her coughs.

"Are you ok, Peg? You need water?"

All she can do is to nod the best she can. He quickly brings a cup of nice cold water to her parched lips. She gulps it down greedily.

When she finishes he puts the cup down and brings a cold cloth to her forehead. She hears him mutter something under his breath. Before she can stop him he stomps to the window and starts to yell.

"You damn kids shut up!" She's sure that he has scared the kids because the sounds of his voice even gave her chills.

She felt a pang of hurt in her heart for those kids. That's all she had ever really wanted in life: A baby. Her baby.

When her and her friends had gotten old enough they immediately got married and started having babies. She had gotten married when they did. But was always too sick to try for a baby. She regretted never even trying.

She looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes. He quickly came to her side and took her hand.

"Peg? Peg, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

She shook her head.

"Oh, Bert. Do you want to make me happy?"

He squeezed her hand.

"Of course Peg."

She brought a hand to his cheek. "Then give me a baby."

He pulls back clearly shocked at what she just asked him for.

"Peg, you're too sick…"

She suddenly starts crying harder.

"Don't say that! I'm tired of hearing that! I have been told that my whole life Bert! I want a baby! I've always wanted a baby!" She nearly screamed.

He looks at her, begging her with his eyes to please change her mind. But instead she grabs his shirt.

"Please, Bert!" She whispered.

He quickly shut his eyes and kissed her.

* * *

This was it. She was back in a hospital. But not for being sick. This time was different.

"Ma'am? " She looks up. A nurse is telling her that she can go back now. This was it. She was fixing to learn the news.

When she gets back in the room she sits in a chair. Bert stands behinds her with his hands on her shoulders.

The doctor walks in. He's looking at his clipboard. When he finishes he looks up and takes his glasses off.

"This isn't going to be easy. With all your medical complications there is a large chance that you will lose it or it will have the same sicknesses you do."

For a minute she feels nothing but guilt. Her selfishness had led to this. She had wanted this so badly that she didn't think of the consequences.

But she quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head. She couldn't think that way. She had to stay positive. God would be with her.

She remembers what he said earlier and suddenly felt true happiness for the first time in a long time.

"So, you mean? I'm?"

"You're pregnant, Mrs. Randle."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here ya go! I hope you like it. Now don't cheat, wait until the end. Ya'll don't forget to review?**

* * *

You skip out of the house pulling the door behind you. After getting down the steps you start skipping again, your ponytail slapping the back of your neck.

Today was the kind of day you didn't mind waking up and going to school. The sky was clear and robin's egg blue. The sun was shining down, its warm rays hitting your skin.

You stop skipping when you get close to your school. You smooth the front of your pale pink dress and straighten your matching pink bow.

It isn't long before your crossing the road to your school. Greasers and Soc's' had already arrived and gathered up in there cliques. Teachers were standing at the double doors of the school chatting and keeping an eye on everybody.

You keep your head low and walk toward my friends. Being freshmen you were at the bottom of the food chain. A few weeks ago on the first day of school your group had picked a spot to hang out and had stayed there. One supposed wrong look at somebody older and you could end up getting beat up somewhere late at night on a weekend.

That's what had happened to one girl last year.

The bell rings and you tell your friends goodbye and walk toward the school. It's hard but you manage not to bump into anybody. Finally you get in the building and walk toward your homeroom.

Mr. James is standing outside his classroom. You give him a quick smile and duck in the classroom before he has time to talk to you. He always had something to say about your grades. It wasn't negative. You were actually pretty smart and Mr. James seemed pleased. But you didn't want other people knowing you were smart. It made you look weak at Will Rogers.

You keep your head down and walk to your seat in the back of the room. No matter how slow you sit down in your seat it still squeaks like you weigh much more than you do.

You look up and study the board. You notice someone stare at your out the corner of your eye. After a few minutes you realize he's still staring at you.

You feel your cheeks starting to get warm and pray he can't tell. You know close to nothing about him. He has a football jersey on and you're pretty sure you've heard his name mentioned in the same conversation as football.

He's handsome. His hair is the same color as lemons and his eyes are the same color as the sky today, robin's egg.

You turn your head to look at him. When your eyes meet he puts on a smile that makes your stomach feel like there are thousands of butterflies in there.

The bell rings at Mr. James comes in and closes the door. Your admirer gives you a wink and you look down.

Your hand slowly travels up your chest and makes sure all your buttons are fastened. You're not dumb. You can plainly see that you're more developed than most girls your age. While all your friends are still in an A cup, you're quickly growing out of a B.

Mr. James starts talking and you keep your head down. Your binder has become the center of your universe. Before long you stop paying attention to Mr. James or anybody else.

You jump a little when the bell rings. When you raise your head you feel an ache in your neck. You push yourself out of your desk and smooth your dress. After picking up your books you head for the door.

Mr. James gives you a smile and you return it. Once you're in the hall your head for the door. You'd never been so ready for recess. You're halfway to the double doors when you hear your name being called. You turn around expecting a teacher or one of your friends.

Instead you lock eyes with the handsome football player.

He stops right in front of you and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Hi." He flashes another smile and even more butterflies flutter around in your stomach.

You tuck a piece of loose hair behind your ear. "Hey."

* * *

You finish brushing your hair, turn out the lights, and climb into your suddenly more comfortable than usual bed. You're sleepy but to excited.

Brady. Brady was his name. Quarter back of the football team, Soc, sophomore. All around Mr. Popular had asked you to a party. You squeeze your eyes shut and make yourself fall asleep.

* * *

You're laughing. Brady's laughing too. This was a perfect ending to your perfect night. The party had been a blast and you told Brady several times you've never had so much fun.

Finally you decided that enough was enough and had asked Brady to take you home. The fact that you had a curfew, you decided, didn't matter that much.

It was a beautiful night. When Brady and you had gotten outside he suggested walking you home. You didn't argue.

Now you were almost to your house and floating. Brady keeps looking at you and smirking for no reason. And you laugh after each one.

You get to your yard and Brady walks you to your door. Goodnights are said and you put your hand on the doorknob. Before you turn it you hear your name being whispered and look back at Brady. Before you know what's happening he leans in and lands his lips on yours.

He stays there for a while and you don't complain. Finally he pulls back and gives you one last smirk before turning around and walking off.

You stand there smiling at him as he walks away. Finally you remember that you're standing at your door and fixing to go over curfew.

You look in the direction Brady went one last time before going inside.

Weeks pass and you and Brady gets closer and closer. Every morning he comes and picks you up. When you get to school he stands outside with you and the two of you walk to class together.

You can't help but notice the way Mr. James watches you and Brady together in class. After a while you catch him watching you and Brady outside at break. You shrug it off as him being worried that your grades will go down now that you have a boyfriend.

A few months later you wake up to a day a lot like the one you woke up to the day you met Brady. You even find the same pink dress you wore that day and tie the same pink ribbon in your ponytail.

At school you find Brady. He tells you he won't be in class today because the football team is going off. The bell rings and you kiss him goodbye, telling him you'll see him this afternoon.

You walk to class. The posters on the walls remind you that there is a pep rally after first period today.

In class everything is the same as it is every day. Everybody is excited about the pep rally and game today, including you.

The bell finally rings and everybody jumps out of their seats and runs for the gym. You take your time getting up and walking for the door.

Before you have a chance to walk out the door Mr. James walks in front of you and shuts the door.

"Mind if we have a little chat?" He smiles at me and you see how his eyes fall to your chest. You feel uncomfortable.

"Can it wait until tomorrow during class, Mr. James? I'm really excited for the pep rally." You reach for the handle.

You feel hands wrap around your waist and shove you sideways. You're finally shoved against a wall and you feel your skirt being pulled up.

You freeze in place. Realizing quickly what's happening. Your instincts kick in and you yell as loud as you can.

"Shhh. You don't have to act like that." You hear and feel the wet whisper in your ear.

You remember that everybody is at the pep rally. You try as hard as you can to get loose but realize that you're not strong enough. Your head is being pushed against the wall and you brace yourself.

* * *

You don't know how long you sat there. You don't remember where you're at until you look around a little bit. You're in the middle of Tulsa. You don't know how you got there.

Suddenly everything that you were trying to block out came crushing back.

The day of the pep rally, missing your period, going to the doctor.

Your latest event had been telling Brady. He knew right away it wasn't his. It couldn't be. You'd never done anything to make a baby. He instantly assumed you cheated on him. You let him think it. It was too much. You didn't tell him any different.

Now you were walking around town. The newest addition to your list of mistakes was getting around. People were looking and talking about you.

You didn't have a choice. Your parents had kicked you out. No family member wanted you. You had no choice.

It was made official a few hours ago at the court house. His first demand had been for you to go get some groceries to cook him something to eat. You had kept sitting there crying for a few minutes before he got up and hit you.

You were glad to leave then. Instead of going straight to the grocery store you walked around town and had ended up on this bench.

You suddenly realize you don't know who you are anymore. So much had happened in only a few months. One day you woke up a normal girl on a beautiful, clear, sunny day. Now you were a disowned, married girl with a baby on the way.

You put your hand on your stomach. You were showing a little. Just a little though. You know it was wrong. You know it was evil. But you hated what was growing inside of you. If it wasn't inside of you, you wouldn't have had to get married to keep what little reputation you had left in Tulsa.

What was growing inside of you was a product of the evil in this world. It represented evil. Because of it you had to get married at sixteen to a much older man who was completely different from what you thought he was.

Because of what was growing inside of you, you were now Mrs. Jennie Cade.

* * *

**So how was it? Review and tell me!**

**Stay Gold -Michaela**


End file.
